En heure de pointe
by Yezel
Summary: Je suis amoureux. Je croise la personne qui hante mes pensées tous les jours dans le métro bondé en heure de pointe. Une distance nous sépare mais je pense que je ne laisse pas ce garçon qui me plait tant indifférent.


**Titre:** En heure de pointe

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Humour/ Romance/ School

**Statut:** One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto, Sasuke et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

**Dédicace:** Ecrite spécialement pour ma **Serah** que j'aime 33 Pour **"Le Jardin des cœurs perdus"** j'écris activement la suite ! :) Ce O.S a été écrit sans prise de tête, aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

* * *

Je suis amoureux. Je croise la personne qui hante mes pensées tous les jours dans le métro bondé en heure de pointe. Une distance nous sépare mais je pense que je ne laisse pas ce garçon qui me plait tant indifférent.

Il est sept heures et demie et je sais qu'il montera à la prochaine station avec le flot de nouveaux arrivants. Nos regards se croiseront alors que je serais coincé à l'arrière des autres portes. Il me regardera pendant les dix minutes de trajet et descendra à un arrêt avant le mien vers un lycée prestigieux au vu de son uniforme.

Alors que je suis pensif, regardant par la fenêtre, je me rends compte qu'on est arrivé à sa station et qu'il est là. Grand et mince, il a les cheveux noirs typiques des asiatiques, coiffés vers l'arrière, une coiffure à la mode qui se marie bien avec lui et ses obsidiennes qui lui donnent un regard froid et fier.

Quand nos regards se rencontrent, un petit rictus apparait sur ses lèvres alors la chaleur et ce côté prédateur qu'il a quand il m'observe me fait irrémédiablement rougir et cela a l'air de lui plaire.

Dix minutes, dix stupides et simples minutes ont su me faire tomber amoureux. Et lui ? Que ressent-il ? Est-ce qu'au moins il est attiré par les hommes ? Et si oui, est-ce que je lui plais ?

Mon homosexualité, je ne l'ai jamais cachée, même au lycée on sait comment je suis. En plus je n'ai aucun parent à perdre ni de compte à rendre pour mes préférences sexuelles. Je suis orphelin et je vis seul la plupart du temps, mon parrain étant par monts et par vaux -c'est un homme très libre- libertin et tolérant.

J'aimerais parfois qu'il soit plus présent mais je me refuse à lui imposer. Il faut que j'apprenne à aimer la solitude mais y a des jours où c'est tellement dur que j'en pleure. J'ai des amis mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'une famille ou qu'un amant. J'ai besoin d'avoir une personne qui me connaisse bien, qui m'aime tel que je suis, une personne qui me protège et sur qui je puisse compter. Je l'ai trouvé dans mon cœur, mais il ne m'appartiendra jamais, il est tellement magnifique que je me demanderais ce qu'il foutrait avec moi.

Ah, ça y est il descend. Je le regarde tristement s'éloigner alors qu'il me jette un dernier coup d'œil. D'habitude dans nos échanges de regards je suis un peu plus joyeux que ça, mais là, je suis juste lassé. Pourtant il va falloir que je reprenne le dessus, pour donner le change aux autres, les gens préfèrent quand tout va bien, quand le monde il est beau, il est gentil. Je suis négatif aujourd'hui, c'est rare, en plus j'étais de bonne humeur ce matin, enfin, jusqu'à le voir. C'est dur d'avoir l'objet de sa convoitise tous les jours sous ses yeux en se disant qu'on ne pourra jamais l'avoir. Vous devriez tester et me dire combien de temps vous tiendriez.

« - Lycée Konoha, Lycée Konoha, terminus de la rame de métro. »

Je descends avec la centaine de lycéens pour rejoindre le bahut. Un vrai taudis d'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis. La directrice est une alcoolique anonyme (mais reconnue) qui passe tout le budget des réparations dans ses boissons. Franchement irresponsable ; mais je l'aime bien, elle est plutôt drôle pour une vieille camouflée.

Je sors mon carnet pour voir qui est l'heureux élu de ma première heure de cours et grimace en voyant le nom d'Orochimaru. Quelle plaie ! Je déteste ce sale pervers pédophile à la langue de serpent !

« - Naruto ! »

Je me retourne au hurlement de mon nom et aperçois ma meilleure amie courant vers moi en agitant la main. Elle se stoppe quand elle arrive à ma hauteur et me sourit.

« - Naruto, tu sais ce que c'est qu'un portable ?

- Euh… C'est pas ce truc qui sert à rester en contact ? répondis-je innocemment.

- Oui, ce truc comme tu dis… Te sert à répondre aux textos que je t'envoie ! finit-elle en me tapant durement sur la tête. »

Alors que je frotte mon crâne douloureux, elle me tire à sa suite avec ma cravate. Non mais sérieux, cette fille je l'adore, mais c'est vraiment un mec caché ! Y a aucune fille qui peut taper comme ça ou alors elle est pas humaine… Tiens, cette dernière hypothèse pourrait s'avérait être vraie… Effrayant…

« - Yo mon pote ! Comment tu vas depuis ce week-end ?

- Salut Kiba ! Oh, ben rien de neuf que du vieux pour être exact. dis-je en tapant dans les mains de mon meilleur ami.

- De mon côté j'ai rencontré une nana, elle est super bien roulée et belle comme un ange en plus.

- Tu vas sortir avec elle ?

- Risque pas, son cousin me démonterait.

- Je t'ai connu plus téméraire, surtout pour une fille, Kiba. assène Sakura en s'installant à sa table.

- Ouais mais j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant Hinata-chan. J'ai envie de lui prouver que je vaux quelque chose et que c'est pas en laissant son cousin Neji -ceinture noire en karaté- me battre que ça se fera.

- Oh là là, c'est le discours le plus élaboré que je t'ai entendu prononcer en pratiquement cinq ans d'amitié. continue Sakura toujours impitoyable.

- Naruto défends-moi ! couine Kiba en me regardant exaspéré.

- Euh…

- Ce que je veux dire par là, désolé de te couper Naruto, c'est que tu n'as rien à prouver à cette fille. Tu es comme tu es et si elle ne t'accepte pas comme ça c'est qu'elle n'en vaut strictement pas la peine. Je n'ai pas envie… »

Je sors mon Ipod et mets les écouteurs pour éviter la tirade que je sens terriblement longue de Sakura. Quand elle commence celle-là, impossible de l'arrêter.

Je m'assoupis sur mon bureau, repensant à ce garçon qui hante mon esprit. J'ai tellement envie de connaître son nom, la texture de sa peau ou d'entendre sa voix…

* * *

La journée a été horriblement longue. Non mais je vous jure, quel est le crétin qui a inventé l'école ?

Je salue mes amis et prends la direction du métro comme chaque soir. C'est un peu moins bondé dans ces heures-ci et c'est tant mieux car je n'aime pas la foule en général et passer la moitié du trajet collé contre une vitre c'est pas non plus mon activité favorite, j'aime mieux être assis comme maintenant.

Il monte à son tour et part s'asseoir en face de moi. Il étale ses bras sur la banquette en m'observant tranquillement, avec toujours son éternel sourire en coin. En le regardant, une idée germe dans ma tête et c'est en souriant que je me retourne vers la fenêtre et souffle dessus pour faire de la buée. C'est complètement fou mais tant pis, j'écris mon numéro de portable, faut bien que cette chose me serve à quelque chose, et me tourne de nouveau vers lui.

Il se redresse intrigué et lit ce que j'ai écrit. Son visage s'illumine d'un coup, signe qu'il a compris et qu'il essaye de mémoriser les nombres avant qu'ils ne s'effacent.

Son arrêt est annoncé, après un dernier coup d'œil il s'en va. Je jubile, je crois même voir le gros sourire de crétin présent sur mon visage mais je m'en moque.

Je suis un génie sans le savoir ! Franchement qui aurait pu penser à une idée aussi tordue alors que j'aurais tout simplement pu lui demander -vu le peu de distance qui nous séparait- son numéro ?

Je saurais pas expliquer comment, mais entre nous il y a comme un accord tacite. On ne communique que par les regards, c'est ça notre parole et de cette manière on se comprend à notre façon. Il est vrai que parfois les mots sont futiles.

Mais est-ce qu'il m'appellera ? Ça, c'est la grande question.

* * *

J'ai eu le temps de rentrer, de me laver et de me changer, de faire mes devoirs, de dîner, de répondre aux dix appels de Kiba pour un stupide jeu vidéo et finalement je suis déjà au lit sans aucun appel de cet enfoiré sans nom. Je fulmine quand mon portable sonne dans la pièce silencieuse. Je le prends grognon et décroche :

« - Putain Kiba ! Va chier ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ton boss final de merde ! Débrouille-toi tout seul et trouve la soluce sur le net ! Là je vais dormir sale geek !

- … Ce n'est pas Kiba. répond une voix moqueuse inconnue. Mais si je gêne je peux rappeler plus tard.

- Non ! Enfin je veux dire… Euh…

- Tu ne comptais pas dormir ?

- Oui, enfin seulement si c'était Kiba mais vu que c'est toi, je peux faire un effort.

- Oh, tu attendais tant que ça mon appel ?

- Là tu rêves, j'ai une vie… Euh… C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Présente-toi d'abord avant de demander aux autres de le faire.

- T'es vraiment pas sympa, mec.

- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais.

- Okay, okay, Uzumaki Naruto. Alors ?

- Alors rien, j'ai pas envie de te le donner.

- Mais t'es dégueulasse ! T'avais dit que tu le ferais !

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas précisé quand, bébé. dit-il d'une voix très moqueuse en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- Eh ! J'suis pas un bébé, connard !

- Il me semble pas t'avoir trouvé très mature dans le métro pourtant.

- Et moi il me semblait bien que t'étais un bâtard frigide.

- Si tu veux je peux te montrer à quel point je suis frigide.

- Est-ce une proposition indécente ?

- N'est-ce pas toi qui a commencé en me donnant ton numéro ?

- C'était en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

- En tout bien tout honneur ? D'accord alors je vais raccro…

- Non !

- Non ? Très bien alors qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Pourquoi je devrais attendre quelque chose ? C'est toi qui as commencé à me regarder.

- C'est vrai, un imbécile blond japonais ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Comme un idiot frigide brun.

- Je vois que tu tiens vraiment à vérifier ma frigidité.

- … T'es de ce bord ?

- À priori, oui, puisque que j'ai relevé ton numéro.

- Et je te plais ?

- … Uchiwa.

- Hein ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Autant que tu le saches si on doit aller plus loin.

- Ah… Ok, merci.

- Il est tard donc je vais te laisser. On se voit demain à la même heure ?

- Oui.

- Alors à demain. Bonne nuit Naruto.

- Bonne nuit… Sasuke. »

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure alors que j'entends le bip de fin d'appel. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Tout tourne dans ma tête, sa voix, ses mots et je revois même son visage. Tout tourne et j'ai sommeil…

* * *

« - Oï Naruto, qu'est-ce que t'as à rêvasser la première heure de cours ? demande Kiba en me regardant bizarrement.

- Je crois que…

- Que tu es gay ? Ça on le sait déjà.

- Non… Je crois que… Je suis métrosexuel. »

Un violent coup atterrit sur ma tête, me faisant crier et me relever.

« - Mais ça va pas la tête Sakura-chan ? On ne tape pas les gens avec un énorme dictionnaire.

- J'essayais juste de voir si je pouvais t'inculquer du savoir après l'énormité que tu viens de sortir. Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais ce que veut dire métro sexuel ?

- Que je suis sexuellement tombé amoureux dans le métro ? répondis-je en évitant un deuxième coup sous les rires de mon ami Kiba qui avait explosé après la phrase.

- Métro sexuel signifie : homme citadin soucieux et passionné par l'exigence de son apparence physique. Rien à voir avec ce que tu nous as sorti.

- Ouais mais bon ça définissait bien mon cas ce mot, donc j'ai voulu l'utiliser. explique-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Et alors ? Il est comment ce type ? questionne Kiba en changeant de sujet.

- Froid, antipathique, hautain, imbu de lui-même, riche, intelligent et beau.

- Il sort d'un livre de Virginia Andrews, ton mec ou quoi ? fait Sakura avec une drôle de tête.

- Virginia qui ? Non mais c'est vrai qu'il est comme ça d'après notre conversation hier.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

- Pas vraiment, en fait, on prend souvent le métro à la même heure et nos regards se sont accrochés plus d'une fois alors hier je lui ai passé mon numéro et il m'a appelé.

- Pourquoi vous avez besoin de vous appeler ? Vous pouvez pas vous parler dans le métro ?

- Non… En fait c'est bizarre comme relation, on s'échange pas un mot quand on se voit, comme si y avait une barrière. D'un côté la réalité, de l'autre une alternative. »

Kiba et Sakura me regardèrent à cet instant-là très bizarrement. Ouais, j'avoue que c'est assez étrange comme « relation », dirons-nous, mais je ne me vois pas lui parler de vive voix et lui non plus je pense. D'ailleurs tout à l'heure on s'est envoyés des textos, aujourd'hui y avait tellement de monde qu'on pouvait même pas se voir, en plus je suis pas très grand et j'étais vraiment esquiché contre les portes vitrées. J'ai reçu un sms et il me demandait si j'étais dans le métro, ça m'a rendu heureux, je lui ai répondu que oui, il m'a alors souhaité bonne journée, là, ça m'a rendu moins heureux parce qu'en fait monsieur avait envie de couper court au message, je l'ai donc boudé sans qu'il le voit ce qui ne servait d'ailleurs strictement à rien et même maintenant ça m'énerve encore.

« - Et bien je suis content, déclare d'un coup Kiba après un long silence, mon fils grandit enfin !

- Heureusement que je ne le suis pas vraiment ! Bonjour le père ! grimace-je.

- Tu diras ce que tu voudras mais maintenant que tu es un homme il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair.

- J'hésite entre l'envie de rester et celle de partir mais comme je rêve de savoir quelle grosse énormité tu vas sortir à ce blondinet, je reste, décrète Sakura, ce qui ne me rassure guère. »

Kiba, toujours aussi souriant, se penche vers son sac, farfouille trois secondes dedans et me brandit tout fier un objet emballé.

« - J'ai trouvé que la texture et la forme étaient parfaites, donc fais en bon usage mon fils.

- J'ai peur, déclare la rose.

- J'ai très peur, ajoute-je à mon tour en prenant la chose étrange. »

Bon, déjà l'emballage est hyper mal fait mais bon ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'un énergumène pareil, ensuite c'est étrangement mou ce truc et sa longueur est assez bizarre, elle me rappelle quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Est-ce que je me tente à l'ouvrir ?

Je prends une grande inspiration, commence à déchirer le papier cadeau aux motifs vraiment laids et je me retrouve avec une fausse banane dans les mains. La texture est encore plus étrange sans emballage, c'est indescriptible surtout quand on la presse. Je la regarde, je regarde Sakura qui n'y comprend rien non plus.

« - C'est pour tes premiers pas fiston ! explique Kiba dans un sourire éclatant.

- Mes premiers pas ?

- Ben oui avec ça en joujou d'expérimentation t'auras moins mal quand tu te prendras une grosse bi… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prend le dictionnaire de notre meilleure amie en pleine tête ; ça le sonne un moment.

« - Kiba, je te savais salace mais pas à ce point, tu dépasses les bornes ! s'écrie une Sakura que je n'ai jamais vu aussi rouge. Et toi, donne-moi ça, s'énerve-t-elle en me prenant la banane des mains, ça va directement aller à la poubelle.

- Mais… proteste-je

- Si tu me demandes à quoi ça sert je te jure que je t'envoie une baffe qui te fera regretter chaque mot sorti de ta bouche ! »

Elle se dirige d'un pas brusque vers la poubelle et jette la dite banane en prenant soin de la mettre tout au fond. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur elle, faut dire qu'une Sakura, la main plongée dans la poubelle, rouge de gêne et en train de grogner ça vaut le spectacle ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que notre horrible professeur de mathématique n'entre, j'ai l'immense honneur de parler de Orochimaru bien entendu.

« - Mademoiselle Haruno, que faites-vous à cette pauvre poubelle ? la questionne-t-il froidement.

- Euh... J'allais la vider, répond rapidement Sakura en courant vers la sortie, poubelle en main.

- Vraiment étrange ces jeunes… souffle-t-il en prenant place à son bureau. Bon, nous allons commencer les cours en résolvant le problème qui est écrit au tableau et ma première victime sera… je sens son regard pervers se poser sur moi. Uzumaki ! Venez nous faire étalage de votre connaissance. »

J'aurais presque pu paraitre étonné si ça ne m'arrivait pas tous les jours de la semaine.

* * *

Je suis dégoûté, mais vraiment horriblement dégoûté. J'ai été bête, j'ai mal calculé mon coup et voici que je récolte ce que j'ai semé. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il m'a pris de dessiner le portrait d'Orochimaru à la place de faire sa stupide équation ?

Non ? Personne ? Parce que moi non plus là je reste con de réponse, je m'auto-punis tout seul maintenant, suis-je maso ? Une semaine sans Sasuke… une semaine sans le voir… je vais en mourir c'en est sûr. Comment peut-on se passer de voir un dieu ? Bon, okay, j'avoue que j'abuse un tout petit peu, mais bon je suis qu'un con amoureux qui s'est fait collé toute la semaine de six heures à dix-neuf heures, heures où il n'y est plus… En fait y a même personne, à part une grand-mère c'est tout ce qu'il y a dans la rame.

Après un dernier soupir à fendre l'âme je sors mon Ipod, histoire d'écouter de la bonne musique pour me détendre et de m'endormir accessoirement, enfin ça semble loupé autant l'un que l'autre vu que mon portable vibre.

Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, je décroche et dis d'une voix râleuse :

« - Kiba t'as déjà appelé y a vingt minutes pour te foutre de ma gueule, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Je vais finir par le détester ce Kiba à force que tu me confondes avec lui.

- Ah… Euh non, enfin, euh, désolé Sasuke mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais, éludais-je avec un grand sourire idiot.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu ce soir, alors je voulais savoir si tu avais raté le métro comme un crétin ou si c'était autre chose.

- Tu optes pour quoi ?

- Rater le métro comme un crétin.

- Ben t'as faux, espèce de mec peu sympa et associable, c'est tout à fait autre chose.

- Je te rappelle que tu as choisi ce mec, idiot.

- Oh ? On est ensemble ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je teste toujours ton degré d'intelligence.

- Alors n'espère pas obtenir grand-chose de moi ce soir parce qu'après les deux heures d'exercice de maths intensif que je viens de me prendre mon cerveau n'est plus apte à redémarrer.

- Collé ?

- Pour la semaine.

- Abruti.

- Merci chéri.

- …

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit au petit surnom affectueux ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était ensemble.

- Tu as pris mon numéro et tu m'as appelé.

- Tu marques un point.

- Alors… Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie.

- … Évidemment, ça me parait logique vu qu'on se plaît mutuellement.

- C'est plus qu'une attirance de mon côté…

- Stop.

- Hein ?

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de déclaration au téléphone, je la veux en face à face pour pouvoir apprécier ton visage rouge de honte.

- Connard !

- J'assume mon ange, je l'assume. Bonne nuit Naruto. »

Alors que le déclic de fin d'appel résonne à mon oreille, je ne réagis pas, trop ému par le surnom donné par mon copain. « Mon ange » et il ose me raccrocher sur ça ? Je suis heureux mais j'ai envie de chialer comme une fille, mon cœur bat à tout rompre et j'ai désespérément envie de le voir, de le toucher et de l'entendre mais il a raccroché alors je vais juste me contenter de ces petits souvenirs qui me font me sentir si bien. J'ai envie de crier au monde entier que je suis amoureux mais pour l'instant j'attends simplement de le lui dire, à lui.

* * *

Rentrant tranquillement vers mon appartement, trois silhouettes se dressent devant moi et je n'ai aucun mal à les reconnaitre. Les KSJ, autrement dit Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo, trois petites racailles de la cité qui passent leur temps à essayer de me raquetter.

« - Tiens donc, Naruto Uzumaki en personne et seul.

- Tiens donc, trois abrutis en une soirée. rétorque-je sur le même ton.

- Cause toujours gamin, tu nous intéresses.

- T'as à peine deux ans de plus que moi Suigetsu.

- Ta gueule et passe nous ton fric.

- Je n'ai pas assez d'argent à gaspiller pour vous sinon je ne vivrais pas dans ce taudis et franchement si t'as tant besoin d'argent trouve-toi un job; avant qu'on ne se batte je peux appeler Sakura et Kiba ?

- Fais, j'ai bien envie de casser du KSN aujourd'hui. »

Avec un profond soupir je sors mon portable et compose le numéro de mon meilleur ami. Franchement, depuis la primaire ils ont pas évolué d'un brin avec leurs histoires de clan, d'initiales égales, de territoire, en plus il a fallu qu'à cause de mon stupide parrain je me mette à habiter au même endroit qu'eux. Je pensais qu'ils avaient grandi vu que je ne les ai plus vus depuis un moment mais non avec des cerveaux aussi étroits c'est apparemment impossible qu'ils passent à autre chose.

Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie Kiba décroche en râlant parce qu'il est devant sa console.

« - J'espère que c'est important Naru parce que là le combat est décisif !

- KSJ.

- Okay, je récupère Sakura et on arrive d'ici dix minutes mon vieux !

- Thank you ! »

Et effectivement ils débarquent aux bout de dix minutes avec une Sakura plus qu'énervée, ce qui ne présage rien de bon pour Karin. Elle descend de la moto de la sœur à Kiba, que ce dernier a dû prendre à son insu, et se dirige droit vers nous en enfilant des mitaines en cuir.

« - On va vite en finir parce que j'ai un contrôle à réviser pour demain. D'ailleurs Naru on reste dormir chez toi pour réviser ce soir. »

Super… Que la fête commence !

* * *

Je déteste les réveils, plus particulièrement ceux qui se font après une bagarre et des révisions intensives d'un contrôle d'anglais. Ma meilleure amie est levée depuis un quart d'heure déjà alors qu'avec Kiba on est en mode loque. Cette fille est un monstre d'irréalité qui va nous renverser sa soupe Miso sur la tête si on ne se lève pas. Dieu, que le monde est cruel !

Avec un effort surhumain je réussis à m'extirper de mon confortable lit douillet, me dirigeant en tâtonnant vers la salle de bain. Positionné devant le miroir je constate l'ampleur des dégâts, si Sakura s'en tire étrangement sans aucune blessure, j'ai sur la joue droite un bleu violacé, ma lèvre inferieure fendue et ma main gauche abimée d'avoir frappé et de s'être aussi éclatée sur du verre brisé. Alors que je commence les premiers soins, Sakura vient à ma rescousse, commençant par bander ma main. Cette fille devrait être infirmière ou médecin, elle n'est vraiment douce que quand elle soigne (et encore). Kiba débarque à son tour, dans un tout aussi sale état et la jolie rosée, en ayant terminée avec moi, s'occupe à son tour de lui.

Une fois les premiers soins accomplis, les douches prises ainsi que le petit déjeuner, on prend le chemin du métro.

« - Et la moto de ta sœur ? demande-je à Kiba.

- Je lui ai envoyé un texto pour lui dire où la récupérer, elle a promis qu'elle m'étranglerait ce soir. soupire mon ami en baissant la tête, l'air dépité.

- En tout cas merci d'être toujours là, le consolais-je en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Bah, c'est-ce que font les vrais amis, répond Sakura avec son beau sourire. »

On s'engouffre dans la rame et le métro arrive au bout de cinq minutes avec son flot de passagers qui nous écrasent tout au fond. Super, j'adore les heures de pointes !

Sakura, à l'aise, fait des révisions de dernière minute, Kiba me parle de sa Hinata dont j'en ai rien à faire et moi je guette l'arrivée de mon beau ténébreux. Quand je l'aperçois en train de monter et que ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je lui fais un gros sourire d'imbécile tellement je suis heureux, en plus « mon ange » vagabonde encore dans mon esprit simplet, oui oui je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer, au moins je ne déroge pas à ma blondeur.

Mon portable, un message de Sasuke qui rajoute encore plus de plaisir à ma vie.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, crétin ? »

Mon sourire s'efface, c'est pas un sms tellement adorable faut dire, c'est à la limite du méprisant, c'est tout à fait lui, c'est juste moi qui suis trop « in love ».

« - Rien de bien grave juste une bagarre, écris-je à mon tour.

-Que tu as évidemment provoqué.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! J'étais la victime d'un stupide raquette qui a mal fini.

- Raquette ? Mais tu vis où ? Dans une cité ?

- C'est à peu près ou voire carrément ça.

- Ça craint… Tu as mal ?

- Non, ça va je suis habitué, répondis-je en souriant, ravi qu'il s'inquiète pour ma petite personne, ça fait du bien de se sentir important pour quelqu'un, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être unique à ses yeux même s'il ne dit ou ne fait rien de spécial, c'est dans son regard que je le ressens.

- Tu veux que je leur règle leur compte ?

- Nan on s'en est chargés avec Sakura et Kiba.

- Encore lui évidemment… »

Alors que je finis la lecture du texto, la main de Kiba m'ôte immédiatement le portable. Il fronce les sourcils et montre le message à Sakura qui acquiesce. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux tarés ?

« - Il m'en veut pourquoi ton mec ?

- Parce que je dis souvent ton nom.

- Et alors ? Je suis ton meilleur ami c'est normal.

- Écoute laisse tomber, il doit juste être un peu jaloux.

- Hum… Et si on vérifiait ça ? dit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce…? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une bouche se presse contre la mienne. Je réagis au quart de tour et lui envoie mon genou dans ses parties tout en me retournant précipitamment pour voir Sasuke me lancer un regard noir et descendre à son arrêt. Alors que je bouscule les gens, qui au passage étaient scandalisés par le baiser, pour rejoindre les portes, celles-ci se referment sans préavis.

* * *

« - Mais t'es complètement con ? hurle-je à Kiba une fois hors du métro alors que ce dernier masse ses bijoux de famille.

- C'était juste pour rire ! Ça va, il s'en remettra, suffit juste que tu lui expliques.

- Si il veut bien m'écouter bien sûr ! Mais c'est tout à fait le genre à me bouder pendant un mois.

- J'suis vraiment désolé mais c'est Sakura qui me donne de mauvaises idées. »

Je jette un regard noir en direction de mon amie qui se cache derrière son livre de mathématiques. Soudain une idée de vengeance diabolique me vient en tête, surtout pour Sakura.

« - On va aller le voir, maintenant, dans son école.

- Quoi ? s'écrient-ils en cœur.

- Vous avez très bien entendu et vous allez venir avec moi pour lui expliquer parce que sinon vous pouvez me dire adieu, je couperais les ponts avec vous sans aucune pitié.

- Mais les cours vont bientôt commencer et on a un contrôle, gémit Sakura dépitée.

- Justement, à charge de revanche, conclus-je avec un sourire sadique en allant prendre la trame dans le sens inverse. »

* * *

« - C'est pas vrai… déclare Kiba horrifié en regardant le lycée de Sasuke. C'est... C'est… Le lycée d'Hinata-chan.

- Manquait plus que ça, grogne notre amie en faisant la moue.

- Faut assumer vos conneries les gars.

- Ouais, sauf que là ils sont tous en plein cours, donc ça sert strictement à rien qu'on y soit allés dans ce putain de lycée d'enfants de riches où si Neji me voit il me casse la gueule ! crie Kiba en faisant plein de gestes bizarres. »

Je regarde la bâtisse devant moi en constatant avec tristesse qu'on ne vient vraiment pas du même monde lui et moi. C'est vrai que je m'en doutais mais le voir là comme ça, c'est un choc. Mais pourquoi il veut sortir avec moi ? Peut-être que dans son monde l'homosexualité n'est pas monnaie courante du coup il trouve personne et prend le premier venu, c'est-à-dire moi. C'est déprimant, il est beau riche et intelligent, je suis con, pauvre et magnifique mais une seule qualité ne suffit pas face à lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naru ? demande Kiba soudain inquiet devant ma triste mine.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est encore en train de se déprécier mentalement en se disant qu'il ne mérite pas ce mec. commente Sakura à Kiba.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est plutôt ce mec qui te mérite pas, répond Kiba en m'envoyant une tape sur la tête. Naruto t'es un garçon génial, drôle, mignon, courageux et gentil, qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait de plus ce type ? T'as des qualités en or alors ne doute jamais que tu puisses moins valoir qu'un autre.

- Kiba c'est trop profond pour que ça vienne de toi, m'exclame-je interloqué par ses propos inhabituels sortant de sa bouche.

- Eh ! Mais je suis un mec vachement profond ! boude-t-il en croisant ses bras et en faisant la moue.

- Les gars, c'est pas que je veuille pas vous laisser débattre à ce sujet mais y a des types louches qui s'avancent vers nous. annonce la rosée en nous tirant par les manches. »

Effectivement, trois gars en uniforme de gosses de riches s'approchent vers nous. Celui qui semble être le « chef » a de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux reins, un visage de marbre et des yeux d'un blanc vraiment flippant, sérieux c'est le fils de Tornade ou quoi ? S'il avait pas eu la peau aussi blanche je l'aurais cru. Celui à sa droite a une coiffure style ananas, un air vaguement ennuyé sur le visage et les mains dans les poches, tandis que celui de gauche a des lunettes qui camouflent ses yeux et un col roulé qui cache sa bouche. Autant le dire, ils sont louches dans cette école !

« - Oh mon dieu…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Kiba ? demande-je à mon ami plus pâle que la mort.

- C'est Neji…

- Ah ben cool, comme ça tu règleras peut-être ton histoire avec Hinata.

- Pas de cette…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? questionne d'une voix forte et claire le dit « Neji » qui d'ailleurs, vu de plus près, ne me semble pas inconnu, ne l'ai-je pas déjà vu avec Sasuke ?

- Euh… commence-je en m'approchant, je voudrais parler à Sasuke Uchiwa… S'il vous plaît ? tente-je.

- C'est un peu trop tard là, les élèves sont en cours.

- Et pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas vous ? S'informe Sakura en tardant un regard méprisant sur eux.

- Nous somme du conseil disciplinaire, on vérifie s'il n'y a pas de retardataire, explique l'homme aux lunettes.

- Mouais, un truc chiant dans le genre, approuve l'homme-ananas.

- Là n'est pas la question, reprit de nouveau Neji, vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette école, si vous voulez régler un problème avec Sasuke vous voyez ça après les cours et… Dis le brun, tu serais pas Inuzuka Kiba ?

- Non je ne suis pas lui, répond Kiba d'un air tout sauf naturel, en regardant obstiné le ciel comme un con.

- Pas de doute, je te reconnais bien gamin, cet air benêt que tu as est inimitable, le taquine le brun avec un sourire en coin.

- Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! Naru me bat ! fait-il en me désignant du doigt alors que je m'empêche mentalement de frapper cet abruti.

- Tu branches toujours ma cousine ?

- Je lui fais toujours une cour assidue, monsieur. Répond-il d'une voix rauque en se mettant au garde à vous sous le regard ahuri de Sakura et moi.

- Cour ? Monsieur ? Tu sais quel siècle nous sommes ?

- Je traiterais la princesse avec tous les égards qui lui conviennent, continue Kiba dans son trip.

- Hinata est loin d'être une princesse, elle te mettrait K.O en deux minutes, petit.

- C'est une fille ! Impossible ! réagit Kiba.

- Elle est ceinture noire de karaté et de kung-Fu… Mais si tu veux… Neji fait quelques pas vers Kiba alors que ce dernier recule jusqu'à être accolé au mur, la main du plus vieux l'emprisonnant. Si tu veux je peux te montrer quelques techniques qui pourraient te faire avoir le dessus.

- Ah ! Crie-t-on au même moment avec Sakura.

- Quoi ? questionne Kiba avec un regard paniqué.

- Rien, répond Neji à notre place en libérant notre ami. Retournez dans votre bahut maintenant avant que le directeur ne vienne s'en mêler. »

Sans demander son reste Kiba s'en va en courant, tandis que les trois autres retournent à leur occupation. Et ben, c'est une journée riche en découvertes ! Quand Kiba va savoir ça ! Je me languis d'avance de voir sa tête et vu l'air mesquin de Sakura, elle aussi elle veut voir ça à n'en point douter.

« - C'est clair, je l'aurais jamais, gémit Kiba en s'installant dans le wagon quasi vide à cette heure-ci, je lui ai fait une super mauvaise impression surtout avec mon visage tuméfié.

- Non je ne pense pas, commence Sakura.

- Comment ça ?

- Et ben en fait Kiba, c'est très difficiles à te dire… continue-je.

- Il me déteste, c'est ça ?

- C'est pire…

- Bien pire… Il…

- On croit qu'il…

- Va me tuer ?

- On croit qu'il en pince pour toi, éludons-nous enfin avec ma meilleure amie. »

Kiba bug un long moment avant de se lever pour hurler :

« - Pourquoi moi ? Je suis même pas gay ! »

* * *

C'est enfin la fin de la journée, un vrai miracle en soi parce qu'elle était vraiment interminable en plus d'être bizarre, surtout à la fin de la journée quand Orochimaru a commencé à me faire d'ignobles avances, je vais vraiment finir par porter plainte.

Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Sasuke, je pense que notre relation est morte tellement il a dû être blessé dans son égo; enfoiré d'Kiba, ce Sas'ke aussi qui se met en rogne sans demander d'explication, c'est vraiment puéril, on voit qu'il a pas dû être beaucoup frustré dans sa vie. Au lieu de fuir comme un lâche il aurait dû foutre une droite à l'abruti de brun et me rouler une pelle devant tout le monde mais bon comme on dit souvent les rêves sont éloignés de la réalité.

Je pose mes affaires dans le couloir et déclenche le répondeur qui a apparemment un message. La voix de mon tuteur se fait entendre :

« - Coucou mon blondinet préféré ! Comment que tu vas depuis le temps ? J'ai une formidable nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Avec Tsunade on est allés à Las Vegas et on s'est mariés ! Et je crois au passage qu'on est légèrement torchés ! Enfin bon maintenant avec nous deux à la maison tu vas sérieusement souffrir, sérieux Naru on va t'en faire bav… »

Je supprime le message, j'en ai suffisamment entendu pour savoir que ces deux vieux ont encore fait n'importe quoi. Fort heureusement j'ai échangé nos cartes bancaires, donc lui est limité avec la mienne et aussi fort heureusement qu'ayant une mauvaise mémoire il oublie tout le temps son code et que grâce à ça j'ai pu mettre mon papier du code à la place du sien. Ah, mon intelligence à certains moments me surprendra toujours.

Jiraya quand j'y pense, devrait même me lécher les pieds tellement je me débrouille bien. Je ne fais pas d'excès avec sa carte, je paie juste l'essentiel : loyer, course et tous les autres trucs de la vie courante, alors que si lui avait eu cette carte, bonjour les dégâts ! Je serais à la rue depuis longtemps parce que c'est pas Tsunade, ma marraine, qui le freinerait dans ses excès, joueuse et perdante comme elle est, elle en rajouterait une couche. Et ce mariage… Quand ils vont se cuver ils vont faire une syncope, moi je vous le dis.

Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain, histoire de pouvoir me prélasser dans un bon bain bouillant avec plein de mousse. J'm'en fous si ça fait fille, j'aime trop ça pour m'en passer.

Alors que je m'installe confortablement dans l'eau bouillante avec pleins de bulles, mon téléphone émet une douce vibration. Je lance un coup d'œil, « Sasuke », je ne vais pas pouvoir tant me prélasser que ça. Après un énième soupir, je décroche :

« - Bonsoir Sasuke…

- Oh, cette fois tu as eu juste, c'en est étonnant, ricane-t-il.

- Si c'est pour être désagréable vaut mieux que je raccroche, m'énerve-je.

- J'ai pas envie de me disputer Naruto, alors calme-toi s'il te plaît.

- Moi non plus alors ça tombe bien, répond-je sur un ton toujours emporté sans que moi-même je sache pourquoi.

- Est-ce que tu vas t'excuser ?

- Pour le baiser ? Je te signale qu'il a été fait sans mon consentement, que j'ai été pris en traitre et que Kiba a fait ça dans le but de te faire râler. Alors de quoi dois-je m'excuser ?

- C'est énervant mais c'est vrai que tu as des circonstances atténuantes. Ce type je vais vraiment le frapper.

- Nan, ça sert rien c'est qu'un idiot.

- En plus il ose faire ça devant tout le monde. Je sais pas si t'as fait ton Coming-Out mais en tout cas il s'en est chargé pour toi.

- Oh de ce coté-là pas de problème, à l'école ils savent, mon tuteur aussi donc tout va bien pour moi.

- Ton tuteur ? Tu n'as pas de parents Naruto ?

- Non, ils sont morts quand j'étais bébé, j'ai été pris en charge par un de leur ami qui vient d'ailleurs de se marier avec la directrice de mon lycée.

- Ah, je ne savais pas…

- C'est pas la première chose que j'aborde lors d'un rencard, rigole-je légèrement.

- Un rencard ? Tu appelles une conversation téléphonique un rencard ?

- Ben ouais, c'est le seul moyen qui me relie à toi donc je lui donne son importance.

- Tu aimerais vraiment qu'on se voit en dehors de ce métro ?

- Énormément, est-ce que c'est mal de le penser ?

- Non, j'en ai envie aussi…

- Mais ?

- J'ai peur que l'un comme l'autre on soit déçus du résultat.

- Et ben tant pis, j'ai quand même envie d'essayer, parce que rien que d'entendre ta voix dans mon bain je suis en train de bander comme un malade.

- T'es plutôt direct toi, ça me plait bien. Naruto t'es joueur ?

- Ça dépend de la nature du jeu.

- Tu connais le sexe phone ?

- Jamais tester mais j'ai eu que de bon échos.

- Alors mon ange, commence-t-il d'une voix sensuelle avec ce surnom qui me plaît tant, tu vas d'abord mettre ton portable sur haut-parleur et le poser.

- … Ça y est c'est fait, dis-je d'une voix impatiente en m'exécutant.

- Maintenant tu vas lentement descendre tes mains vers ton désir. J'obéis à la voix de mon amant et descend doucement et sensuellement mes mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à mon sexe. Et puis tout aussi lentement, tu vas commencer des vas et viens, comme une caresse sensuelle, comme si c'était ma main qui était là. Je me joue de toi et je te fais languir mais tu adores ça, pas vrai Naru ?… en guise de réponse je gémis, mon visage rouge et confus, je suis en plein extase, sa voix est tellement intense que je suis sur le point de jouir. Eh, mon ange, tu sens comme je vais de plus en plus vite avec main ?… Tu sens cette jouissance bientôt proche ?… Tu as envie que je te laisse éjaculer ? je bouge frénétiquement ma tête de haut en bas pour lui signifier que oui et malgré qu'il ne voit pas ce geste, il m'autorise à me libérer, ce que je fais dans un râle. Ça n'a pas duré plus de cinq minutes mais je suis comblé tout de même.

- C'était trop bon, murmure-je à Sasuke, est-ce que tu l'as fait de ton coté?

- Non, mais j'en meurs d'envie alors je pense que je vais filer au toilette et te laisser.

- Tu veux pas faire un petit live ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi exhibitionniste que toi mon ange. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Quel connard ! C'est lui qui m'a allumé et qui a voulu le faire mais bon j'y ai participé activement c'est vrai, en fait on pourrait même dire que j'avais le rôle principalement. Quand même, c'était vachement bien même si j'ai été précoce pour l'éjaculation. Et puis je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse me proposer quelque chose comme ça, il a l'air tellement sérieux quand on le voit mais en fait c'est qu'un gros pervers qui me désire et cette idée ne me déplaît pas, mais alors pas du tout.

J'espère qu'on pourra le refaire encore une fois au téléphone à défaut de pouvoir se toucher ça me fera juste patienter un petit moment, ensuite mon envie de lui reviendra au galop et je ne pourrais plus me contenter de ça.

* * *

J'ai passé la plus belle semaine de ma vie. Mes soirées téléphone avec Sasuke se sont montrées très lucratives autant niveau sexe que pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Je sais qu'il vient d'une famille riche, sur ça je ne m'étais pas trompé, il a un grand-frère et ses deux parents, il n'a jamais parlé de ses préférences sexuelle mais ne les cache pas non plus et un jour il reprendra la firme multinationale de son père.

Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu en apprendre plus sur son enfance, ses goûts en musique, sa couleur préférée, ce qu'il aime manger. J'ai retenu chaque petit détail, parce que si un jour notre relation va plus loin que des œillades et des appels téléphonique, ça me sera utile pour savoir comment lui faire plaisir exactement.

Je n'ai jamais eu de copain et pourtant avec lui je sais ce que je dois faire. Comment le chérir et le garder. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement que parfois ça me crève pour ensuite me redonner la vie au simple murmure de sa voix. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, c'est merveilleux pour tout vous dire mais parfois effrayant. Je suis dans divers états à l'attente de ses appels ou quand je vais pour l'apercevoir le matin, j'ai mon cœur qui tambourine à tout va au point que je me demande s'il ne l'entend pas.

Je ne sais pas comment il m'aime mais je m'en moque, je peux aimer pour deux. Il est vraiment fantastique, ce n'est pas de l'idolâtrie car c'est au fur et à mesure que je le découvre que mes sentiments s'intensifient. J'adore son côté taquin et sérieux, j'aime quand il me donne des surnoms affectueux, j'aime exister le matin dans ses yeux et j'aime l'importance et la confiance qu'il me donne, Sasuke est unique et nouveau pour moi, j'espère vraiment qu'entre nous deux ça fonctionnera car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le perdre.

Le soir au téléphone, quand on refait nos petits jeux pervers, il y participe activement. Il s'est touché et masturbé au téléphone pour moi, en même temps que moi, avec moi. Une intimité s'est liée entre nous, j'ai l'impression de tout connaitre sur lui même si je n'ai jamais vu son corps nu, touché ou senti son odeur. Je le devine, je me l'imagine, c'est encore plus excitant et troublant. Ne serons-nous pas déçus par la réalité si nous nous rencontrons vraiment ? Non, je ne pense pas, car mon être totalement imprégné de lui l'acceptera tel qu'il est et je pense que c'est pareil pour lui, enfin non, au fond de moi j'en suis sûr.

Je lui ai tout raconté, mes craintes, la douleur de la perte d'un proche, ma vie assez solitaire, le besoin presque vital d'aimer quelqu'un. Il m'a écouté, rassuré et consolé, dans toutes les phrases qu'il me disait j'avais l'impression d'entendre « je marche à tes côtés quels que soient les chemins que tu prends ». Il est mon amant, mon ami, mon amour, il est tellement et tout à la fois que si j'en venais à le perdre je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, je viens de finir ma semaine de retenue et je dois le voir ce soir pour qu'on aille manger ensemble et flirter un petit peu. Je cherche son nom dans mon répertoire et l'appelle. Une, deux, trois sonneries, ça y est il décroche :

« - Tu as fini mon ange ?

- Oui, je viens de ranger mes affaires et il me reste plus qu'à attendre que mon horrible prof vérifie la copie… Mon amour, je suis content de pouvoir te voir ce soir.

- Naruto je…

- Ah, attends il arrive, j'échange deux mots avec lui alors raccroche pas. »

J'abaisse mon portable pour qu'Orochimaru ne le voie pas alors qu'il entre dans la classe. Silencieusement je lui tends ma feuille de travail qu'il observe avec minutie. Il a vraiment une tête de serpent vicelard ce mec.

« - C'est à la hauteur de vos capacités mentales, minable et faux pour une majeure partie des exercices, je n'en espérais pas plus de vous.

- Tant mieux ! Bon week-end monsieur ! M'exclame-je en me dirigeant vers la porte où il se tenait appuyé.

- Mais, continue-t-il en me barrant le passage avec son bras, il y a quelque chose chez toi de plus intéressant que ton cerveau et que je désire obtenir. »

Je blêmis devant ses mots tandis qu'il s'avance dangereusement vers moi.

« - Naruto Uzumaki-kun, tu es un sacré allumeur, doublé d'une forte tête. Ça me donne envie de te faire du mal.

- Je… Vous…Euh… Êtes complètement fou ! crie-je en dégageant brutalement mon bras qu'il a empoigné. »

Il attrape rapidement mon visage dans ses mains visqueuses et je vois son horrible visage se diriger vers mes lèvres. Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de vomir, je ne sais plus quoi faire alors totalement paniqué, dans un mouvement violent, je le pousse fortement contre un bureau et me dirige précipitamment vers la porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'il la referme. Il me jette violemment contre une table, me coupant la respiration et alors qu'il se dirige vers moi, les haut-parleurs résonnent dans la salle de classe.

« - Le professeur Orochimaru est attendu en salle des professeurs, je répète, le professeur Orochimaru est attendu en salle des professeurs. »

Il me regarde et semble réfléchir à la situation, puis reprend d'un air froid et calme :

« - Décidément tu t'en sors toujours bien Naruto Uzumaki-kun, mais un jour ta chance tournera et je t'attendrais au tournant mon précieux élève. déclare t-il en me caressant la joue tandis que je ferme fortement mes yeux. Au fait, si tu t'avises à raconter à qui que ce soit notre petit entrevue, je pourrais me montrer très méchant envers miss Haruno et cet abruti d'Inuzuka. »

Il s'en va tandis que je m'écroule à terre, les jambes flageolantes. Je desserre ma main gauche qui tenait fermement le portable et sans demander mon reste, je raccroche. Ce soir non plus je ne le verrais pas.

* * *

J'ai passé une sale nuit, j'ai fait des cauchemars emplis de serpents qui m'étouffaient. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en cours et de l'affronter, mais que faire ? En plus aujourd'hui on a cette sortie scolaire de merde avec en accompagnateur Orochimaru bien sûr !

Non mais ce type il est vraiment pas tranquille, hier il a… Il a failli… Il a bien failli me … J'arrive même pas à le dire et encore moins à l'imaginer, je me demande juste pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis gay déclaré ? Mignon ? Sexuellement attirant ? Quoi qu'il en soit faut vraiment qu'il se fasse interné ! En plus d'avoir gâché ma vie, il a même gâché la soirée avec mon amour.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, est-ce qu'il aurait tout entendu hier ? J'espère vraiment que non, j'en mourrais de honte et je n'oserais plus le regarder en face. Ce n'est pas de ma faute mais je me sens comme sali, je n'arrête pas d'imaginer son regard et ses mains sur moi. Jamais… Je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise, je l'éviterais, je ne resterais plus seul avec lui même s'il tentera d'essayer de me bloquer par tous les moyens inimaginables, je me laisserais pas faire.

* * *

« - Naruto ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air malade, questionne Sakura on portant sa main sur mon front.

- Non t'inquiète, ça va aller, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

On est dans le train, avec la classe, direction le musée d'art contemporain de Shibuya. Je ne parle pas trop avec mes deux meilleurs amis, je n'en vraiment pas envie, j'ai même pas répondu au texto inquiet de Sasuke hier. Je n'ai pas subit une grosse agression mais je suis vraiment chamboulé et j'ai peur. Le métro s'arrête à la station du lycée de mon petit-ami et quelle n'est pas surprise quand je le vois sur le quai avec d'autres élèves. Auraient-ils la même sortie que nous ?

Tandis qu'ils entrent dans la rame, dans un mouvement de foule je me retrouve séparé de mes amis et bloqué contre la fenêtre. Fais chier.

Tête baissée, appuyant mon front contre la vitre froide, je médite sur mon triste sort. Pas longtemps car je sens quelque chose de dur contre mes fesses alors je relève rapidement la tête et à travers la vitre je vois le visage d'Orochimaru. Je me décompose, mon cerveau se vide, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir ni à demander de l'aide.

« - Le métro… chuchote le serpent à mon oreille. Un de mes nombreux fantasmes avec toi que je vais pouvoir assouvir. »

Je suis sur le point de pleurer, j'ai juste envie de fermer les yeux et que le temps arrête de s'écouler pour que je puisse m'enfuir.

Mais malheureusement sa main descend le long de mon torse pour atteindre la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. Pitié… N'importe qui… S'il vous plaît aidez-moi… J'ai perdu ma voix.

Les premières larmes tombent sur le sol quand je croise un autre regard. Un regard furieux qui n'annonce rien de bon.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe, je vois Sasuke qui empoigne Orochimaru et le frappe violemment au visage, je vois Sakura et Kiba qui essaient de me rejoindre et je me vois, moi, tomber comme une poupée de chiffon.

* * *

« - Ça y est, tu es réveillé ? »

Il fait sombre dans la pièce mais mon interlocuteur est tout près de moi. Je sais qui c'est, c'est une personne qui me rassure, c'est le garçon dont je suis amoureux. Je me retourne dans le lit et vient me blottir dans ses bras.

Ils sont forts et tendres, ce contact me bouleverse, me transporte. Son odeur est à la fois virile et agréable, je n'arriverais pas à l'oublier d'aussitôt, une si délicieuse odeur.

Et alors que je suis sensé être bien, j'éclate en sanglot. J'essaye de m'arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas et lui avec sa voix il me rassure, m'explique que c'est normal, que j'ai subi beaucoup de stress et que c'est même pour ça que je me suis évanoui, malnutrition, mauvais sommeil, ça fait pas bon ménage.

Il me dit que l'autre ne me fera plus de mal, que maintenant ça ira et qu'il sera toujours là pour me protéger. D'habitude je réagirais au quart de tour en lui répondant que je sais me défendre tout seul à cause de ma stupide fierté, mais là, je n'en ai pas envie, je veux juste être chouchouté comme jamais je l'ai été et tout oublié dans ses bras.

Je le repousse légèrement et le regarde droit dans les yeux, ceux-ci s'étant habitués à l'obscurité. Il est magnifique, d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, il me laisse vraiment sans voix.

« - Tu es encore plus beau mon ange. »

Je le regarde intrigué. Serais-je aussi transparent ? Il me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réponds à ce chaste baiser. Front contre front, il me murmure:

« - Si tu savais comme j'en crevais d'envie de les posséder ces lèvres-là. »

Il va me tuer. Chaque mot qu'il prononce est une douleur agréable que je redemande avec plaisir. Vas-y Sas'ke, raconte-moi comme tu m'aimes.

Je demande à mon tour un baiser et lui fait comprendre avec ma langue que j'en veux plus. Il accepte et un long ballet se déroule entre nous. C'est grisant et magique, je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel, tout mon corps est électrisé.

Tandis que nos bouches joueuses continuent à se chercher, se taquiner, il enlève ma chemise et je fais de même avec la sienne. Il m'allonge et libère ma bouche pour emprisonner mon corps, avec ses mains tactiles qui embrasent mes tétons. Dieu, je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir.

Je le touche aussi mais je décide de m'aventurer plus bas, dans la partie qui va me donner le plus de plaisir. Son sexe est déjà bien gonflé de désir, je ne doute pas que le mien soit dans le même état. J'insinue vicieusement ma main dans son boxer et trouve l'objet de son trouble qui vient de le faire gémir.

« - Naruto… »

Ses yeux sont voilés de plaisir et ça me remplit de fierté que ce soit moi qui le rends comme ça. Pendant qu'il baisse pantalon et sous vêtement, lentement je commence à le caresser, prenant du plaisir à ça. Lui se charge de finir de me déshabiller quand je décide de le prendre en bouche. Je sais qu'il en avait envie, il me l'a dit à notre dernière partie de sexe phone.

Sans que je ne sache comment, on se retrouve en 69, faisant chacun des vas et viens sur le sexe de l'autre. Il est tellement consciencieux dans sa manière de faire que je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et de m'arrêter de le sucer. On vient sur les draps, au bout de quelques minutes, dans un râle de plaisir.

Je reprends doucement ma respiration, Sasuke lui s'approche tel un prédateur et me retourne sur le dos. Il s'allonge de tout son long sur moi et me regarde sérieusement.

« - Est-ce que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ? demande-t-il en ôtant une mèche de devant mon visage.

- Oui, avec toi ça sera toujours okay, je le veux depuis tellement longtemps.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Une première pénétration c'est toujours effrayant mais du moment que c'est toi je ne crains rien, tu es tout le temps aux petits soins avec moi. déclare-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- C'est parce que…

- C'est parce que ?

- Je suis raide dingue amoureux de toi Naruto. lâche-t-il me serrant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi Sas'ke. »

Il me rallonge lentement dans le lit et soulève mes jambes pour observer le futur lieu de notre union. Il tâtonne dans le noir, à la recherche d'un objet qu'il semble trouver. J'entends comme un clips, je le vois mettre quelque chose sur ses mains qui se dirigent ensuite vers mon anus.

Je pousse un petit cri. C'est froid et collant, du lubrifiant. Il entre lentement un doigt en moi tandis que je me retiens de grimacer et gémir de douleur. Ce n'est franchement pas agréable mais je sais que ça va passer, c'est toujours comme ça une première fois.

Au fur et à mesure de ses vas et viens je commence petit à petit à m'y habituer quand il insinue un deuxième doigt qui me surprend mais n'ai pas aussi douloureux que le premier. Petit à petit il arrive au troisième et puis finit par me pénétrer avec son sexe, se montrant toujours prévenant.

Alors que nos corps bougent en synchronisation, ses mains s'entrelacent aux miennes.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

« - C'est ta chambre ?

- C'est maintenant que tu me demandes ça ? Ouais, je t'ai ramené chez moi après avoir manqué de tuer cet enculé.

- Tu ne vas pas avoir de problème ?

- Avec mon nom ça risque pas, mais je moque, je pourrais tuer pour toi bébé si quelqu'un ose reposer ses mains sur ma propriété, assène-t-il en tardant un regard sérieux sur moi.

- Merci, mon amour, t'es vraiment magnifique, je n'aurais jamais trouvé mieux que toi, tu es vraiment unique... Dis, est-ce que tes parents sont…

- Non, il n'y a personne aujourd'hui, élude-t-il en souriant.

- Ouf, tant mieux, j'aurais été gêné en les voyant.

- Mais ne crois pas si bien t'en tirer, un jour tu les rencontreras.

- Alors toi et moi ça va durer, affirme-je en souriant.

- Oui, ça va durer. dit-il en me prenant contre lui, mon dos tout contre son torse.

- Au fait ton pote Neji.

- Quoi Neji ?

- Il semble avoir un faible pour Kiba.

- Hein ?

- Mais ça c'est une autre histoire que je te raconterais pendant les heures de pointes, m'exclame-je en me mettant à califourchon sur son ventre, riant aux éclats avec lui. »

* * *

Je suis amoureux. Je croise la personne qui hante mes pensées tous les jours dans le métro bondé en heure de pointe. Une distance nous sépare mais ce garçon qui me plaît tant m'appartient désormais.

* * *

_End_


End file.
